koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Chan Agi
Chan Agi (チェーン・アギ) is a technical officer and mechanic in Londo Bell and one of the supporting developers for Nu Gundam. She is Amuro Ray's lover and confidant during Char's Counterattack, serving as a well meaning contrast to Nanai Miguel. Since she regularly stays beside Amuro for maintenance and other reports, Chan unknowingly becomes Quess Paraya's hated rival for the legendary Newtype's attention during the girl's brief stay at Londo Bell. While working to improve Nu Gundam's psycommu system, she is given a sample of the mysterious Psyco Frame and keeps it with her when they return to the battlefront. The fragment blossoms her understanding of Newtype capabilities, as she is gradually able to sense Amuro's presence in space. As the battle around the Axis Asteroid intensifies, Chan chooses to pilot a heavily damaged Re-GZ to better Amuro's chances of linking with the Psyco Frame. She senses Hathaway Noa and Quess, labeling the young girl as a dangerous threat. Worried for his safety and wanting to protect him, she eventually fires a decisive missile that ends Quess's life. Chan does not resist the boy's shots and dies when her Re-GZ suffers a direct hit. The Psyco Frame sample that she held survives and emits a strange green light around the area, miraculously helping Amuro's suicidal push against the asteroid fragment at the end of the movie. Before Char's Counterattack was released, Amuro was known to have had romantic ties with a woman named Beltorchika Irma, so Chan's introduction as Amuro's love interest caused an uproar with fans in Japan. Beltorchika replaces Chan's role in the novelization of Char's Counterattack and is even three months pregnant with Amuro's child. However, this continuity is not considered to be canon by the series' director. Mission Mode Chan appears randomly as an enemy during missions with Hathaway and Kayra Su. The players are often asked to disrupt the rendezvous with the Jegan squadron. She might appear as a random commander for a battleship, either by herself or with Amuro. Her death is unavoidable during the Char's Counterattack Official Modes. The original story mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 has Chan appear in the alternate world of mystery. However, when she awakens, she finds herself separated from Amuro. Kira rescues her from danger and they decide to work together to someday reunite with their friends. Chan's wish is fulfilled quicker than the young pilot's, as Amuro and company stumble upon them soon after. She then serves as the person who routinely reports various information the group encounters whilst journeying through the unknown world, hoping to somehow find a way back home. Chan can be unlocked as an Operator for players after they clear the third mission in the Those who Understand scenario. Players who establish friendly bonds with Amuro will automatically receive a friendship boost with Chan. Personality A reserved and an intelligent woman, Chan is Amuro's emphatic and mature partner. Her patience and ready information is what she offers to help with her lover's preparations, yet she is worried by his gloomy mannerisms during the conflict with Char Aznable. Though not a designated pilot, her physical link with the Psyco Frame sample allows her to exhibit better coordination than normal aces. She is curious about the Psyco Frame's true abilities and origins, yet she never finds clear-cut answers regarding the new technology. Quotes *"I'm here on the battlefield, and I'm ready to go!" *"You want backup? Leave it to me!" *"Backup has arrived! All Mobile Suits, break formation!" *"I won't do it... I won't turn my weapons on you..." *"No critical damage so far!" *"It's nice to hear your voice now and then. Thanks for helping me out!" *"Enemy kill confirmed. You did it!" *"Did I get one...? This isn't over yet, though!" *"Please come back soon." *"Even I can see that people like you are the reason war never ends!" *"Impressive track record. Do you have enemy intel or something?" *"Everyone feels safer when you're around. It's not just me." *"Brilliant work, Captain! We couldn't have hoped for better!" *"The pyscoframe... It's still a mystery to me..." *"This can't be happening..." Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting Chan. *Default - Jegan, Re-GZ *Rival's MS - Geara Doga (Rezin) *Crossover MS - Gundam MK-II, Gottratan When unlocked in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn, Chan may be able to pilot the Musha Gundam Mk-II. External Links *Profile at Gundam Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Sub Pilots Category:Gundam Operators